junglerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Swamp
The Dark Swamp is a location featured in every series. The Dark Swamp is Sid and Elvis' favorite spot in the jungle, and it's one of the smelliest parts of the jungle too. In Dominic Wood’s era, this location was simply called “The Swamp”. Challenges Dominic Wood * Lilypads: * Lilypad Boat: * Wood Bridge: Chris Jarvis * Log Bridge: Two members jump in the swamp and help rotate the log bridge while the other member stands on it and tries to collect baskets. * Rope Bridge: A rickety rope bridge in the shape of an "X" is used to grab the baskets that are hanging from the vines. Michael Underwood * Two-rope Bridge: Unlike the last rope bridge, the challenge is simply two ropes connected above the swamp. At the end of the challenge, Sid and Elvis break the bottom rope. * Boat: The team gets in a boat and paddles around in the swamp to collect baskets. After a few seconds, Sid and Elvis show up and pull the bungs out of their boat, causing it to fill with water. The challenge ends when the boat sinks. In series 5-6, the challenge also ended when 1:30 ran out, with Michael telling them “nightfall is approaching“. * Stone Throne: There are two versions of this challenge. ** Series 5-6: There is a grid with 16 spaces to place items on. The team is given 10 seconds to memorize the grid, then the grid is flipped back over. One team member sits in a stone throne. Michael takes a random item out of a chest and the team must place that item in the correct spot to win a monkey statue. If they get it wrong, the person in the chair gets dunked in the swamp and Michael shows the correct location of the item. After a while, the Jungle King will know the team‘s location and must leave quickly. ** Series 7-8: This time, there are 12 tiles. Michael presses a button to reveal symbols, of which there are 5 matching pairs and two symbols that don’t match. There is now a Pharoah’s Wand to make selections. If the team finds a pair, they get a monkey statue. If they are wrong, the person in the chair gets dunked. After 5 attempt, the machine locks up, with a maximum possible total of 4. * Broken Bridge (Series 5-6): There was a long bridge along the swamp, but Sid and Elvis have broken it into three pieces. The team must reassemble the bridge to grab the baskets. The challenge ends when Sid and Elvis pull the baskets up. * Wall (Series 7-8): One team member goes through a gateway which activates a 1:30 time limit. Two members must put a plank in holes to create a step between two platforms. There are four platforms and four monkey statues in golden canisters hanging above. Sometimes the last monkey statue is a ruby. At the end of the time limit, a portcullis closes the gate. Gallery Trivia * In series 1-6, the team was on the left side of the swamp. In series 7-8, the team are on the left side of the swamp for the Stone Throne and Wall challenges, and on the right side of the swamp for the two rope bridge and boat challenges. * Because of its very easy difficulty, the Wall challenge was never lost. * Both versions of the Stone Throne game used the exact same layout every time they were played. Category:Locations